Power systems that convert thermal energy into usable energy (e.g., mechanical energy and/or electrical energy) are generally comprised of independent components that are thermally coupled (e.g., hydraulically and electrically) by flexible hoses and rigid tubing via flanges, fittings, couplings, electric conduits, etc. These couplings interconnect various parts of the power system, including valves, sensors, breakers, auxiliary monitoring equipment, control equipment, etc. Such couplings can be sources of inefficiencies and failures. For example, implementations involving vibratory stresses (e.g., vehicles) can induce resonances on components that propagate through the entire power system via the couplings. Accordingly, such implementations use mechanical decoupling to avoid failures and/or increase lifespans. However, decoupling can impose other strains on power systems. For example, mechanically decoupling closed-loop thermal-hydraulic and electrical systems may induce fatigue and resonant cycling on thermal-hydraulic tubing and electrical connections.
Moreover, power systems use the above-described couplings to transfer fluids between independent components. For example, some components execute thermodynamic functions (e.g., expansion, condensation, pressurization, depressurization, and increase/decrease of the fluid energy content) to produce torque and/or electricity. As a result, the system's efficiency, reliability and endurance generally decrease as the length of the couplings between the independent components increases. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the number and length of couplings in power systems that operate in high-vibration environments.
Additionally, power systems may employ waste heat recovery systems that include heat exchangers to capture waste heat and use it to improve performance, reduce fuel consumption and pollutant emissions. However, heat exchangers can also be sources of failures and inefficiencies. For example, clusters of pressurized tubes may be welded to the heat exchanger headers to operate as tube-shell heat exchangers. If any of the tubes develops mechanical malfunctions and/or leakages (e.g., due to corrosion, fatigue) their removal from the header may be impossible and, thus, their repair and maintenance can be costly. Additionally, the welding processes generally adopted to seal the tubes to the heat exchanger header may lead to metallurgical stresses and accelerate corrosion and/or mechanical failure. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the cost and effort to maintain or replace heat exchangers in power systems.
Overall, increasing the reliability of non-invasive retrofittable waste heat recovery and conversion system components by integrating them to shorten their thermal-hydraulic connections and simultaneously enhance their protection with respect to vibratory stressors, represents economic and environmental advantages. Such a waste heat recovery and conversion system can reduce pollutant emissions and enhance public safety.